Snowfall (oneshot)
by AussieTurtle
Summary: Leonardo takes his son, Jasper, out to enjoy the snow. (TAGS: turtle tot, Leonardo, Jasper, Leo, son, snow)


This one-shot will include my OC, Jasper, who is Leonardo's son and who can be found in my fanfiction "My Child" (and probably other fanfictions, later on in the future).

 **Leo, Raph, Don & Mikey: ~26 years old. **

**Jasper: ~9 years old.**

 **SNOW**

 **(oneshot)**

Jasper was practically buzzing with excitement as Leonardo struggled to pull the boy's coat over his fidgeting arms.

"Jasper," Leo finally snapped, "You need to sit still."

The boy instantly stilled and his smile fell into a firm line. "Sorry."

Jasper was already layered in three different jumpers, a thick beanie, ugg boots and wooly mittens, but for good measure, Leonardo wrapped a large, soft scarf around him. Jasper frowned and pulled at it all.

"Why do I need all this stuff?" Jasper asked with a pout.

"Because or else you'll catch a cold." Leo gave him a half-hearted noogie, "You don't want that, do you?"

"… I suppose not, no." Jasper replied, finally.

Leonardo scooped him up into his arms and smiled. "You ready?"

Jasper's boundless energy returned instantly, "Yeah!"

They took the elevator up to the garage, which was cold, still, and gray, contrasting to the lair which had been encased in warmth and lively activities (the stormy weather had finally let up and their friends April and Casey had taken the opportunity to come down for a visit).

Leonardo found the nearest fire escape and began scaling up as Jasper held onto the rim of his shell. Snow clung to the buildings, the skyscrapers, the lights and the cars, and a thick layer of ice could be seen clinging to the road. Lights flickered and the cold, insistent breeze carried with it the sounds of the New Yorkers below – chatter, horns and laughter. He swiftly grabbed a hold of his son and held him up high on his shoulder to give the turtle tot a better view.

"Wow!" Jasper breathed. He giggled and reached out at his white breath as it disappeared into the air. He breathed out deeply and grinned up at his father.

"Cool, hey?" Leonardo asked. He smiled at the joy on his son's face, reminiscent of the days when he himself had been a young child – days of snowball fights and snowmen contests. He could still remember the time they, minus a doubtful Donatello, had all attempted to build an igloo out of the snow (and inevitably failed). " _I told you it wouldn't work_." Don had decreed with a smug smirk, " _Igloos are built out of ice, not snow_."

"Yeah!" Jasper grinned, bringing Leo out of his reverie.

Jasper wriggled from his grip and the snow squelched beneath his weight. He reached down and grabbed a handful of the snow with rising determination. He moved it about in his hands.

Leonardo bent down to his height knowingly, "What're you doing?"

Jasper looked at him, his expression blank for no more than a second, before his lips snapped into a large grin and he dumped the icy snow on his head. Leonardo blinked at his brain jumped at the sudden rush of cold seeping over his skin. Jasper giggled and began to back away slowly.

Leonardo couldn't help but smile. He reached down and began to scoop the snow into his hands, "You're going to regret that, Jasper."

"No!" Jasper squealed in laughter, "No, okay! I won't do it again – I promise! No!"

Leonardo launched the snowball and it hit the turtle tot square in the chest. He landed with a yelp but quickly scrambled to his feet and made another ball of snow, which he threw at his father. Leo smiled and easily dodged.

Jasper's face fell. "Uh, well… we'd better stop 'cause or else one of us might get a cold."

"Oh, no." Leo said, "No, you don't get to back out that easy, little guy."

"I can try." Jasper replied, and he scooped up another handful of snow as a cheeky grin sneaked across his face.

 _Later that night…_

The two were soaked and the wind froze the melted snow down to their bones. Jasper shivered and he watched with anticipation as his father dropped the right amount of money by the back door of the café, before knocking on the door and sinking into the shadows. The busboy came out and spotted the note, and returned a moment later to exchange the spare change for two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

Leonardo picked them up quickly and stealthily returned to Jasper, handing him his cup with the simple warning, "Careful, it's hot."

"Mhm." Jasper leant his mouth over the steam and sighed contentedly at the blissful warmth. Leonardo smiled and wrapped an arm over his shell.

"You had a good time?" Leo asked.

Jasper smiled and leant into his father's embrace, "Yeah." He yawned and closed his eyes, "'M tired now, though."

"We'll head home after we finish drinking." Leo assured him.

Jasper shook his head, "But I don't want tonight to be over."

Leonardo chuckled and felt warmth swell in his chest. He squeezed his son's shoulder. "We'll do this again soon. I promise."

"Sounds like a plan." Jasper smiled contently and snuggled into the warmth of his father's side.

Leonardo looked back to the small café and his beak twitched. "A _choo_." He rubbed at his nostrils and Jasper laughed, a mischief glint in his eyes.

"Told you one of us would get a cold." He said with triumph. "You should've stopped while you had the chance, old man."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. :)**

 **PS - constructive criticism welcomed.**


End file.
